Reisen's Bad Day
by Tim Johnson
Summary: in celebration of friday the 13th. Reisen has a little bad luck but things start to look up when she gets home to find someone waiting... shoujo-ai-ish. ooc.rated for humor


Reisen's Bad Day

Reisen Udongein Inaba woke up in the morning. It seemed like any other morning to her and she got up normally but... fell off the bed.

"Ow! What was that?" Reisen exclaimed to her self.

She landed on her head fairly hard. She got up while rubbing her aching head and headed off towards the washroom with a set of clean clothes in hand. She set her clothes down and decided to take a shower. She turned on the water and got in but... she forgot to turn the nob to hot and stepped into a flow of icy cold water.

"Ah! That's cold!" she screamed and jump out of direct contact with the water.

She tried to reach the knob to adjust it but it was on the other side of the fairly large shower so she had to reach a decent distant to get to it. She almost got to the knob but... she slipped on a bar of soap that was misplaced on the floor, probably by a certain other rabbit. She hit her head on the wall and accidentally turned the water knob to scalding hot. She immediately got up from her previous position on the floor to stand at the other side of the shower.

"Ah, hot! Hot!" she shrieked in pain. She turn the knob again to a cooler temperature and tried to shower again. She grabbed her nearby shampoo bottle and started to lather it against her hair. She washed it for at least 30 seconds but... some of it got in her eye.

"Ow! My eye!" she shrieked again as she tried to flush her eye out to get the foreign substance out of her corneas but... actually made it worse.

"Ow! My other eye!" she expressed with distress. Eventually the pain subsided to a mere sting and she decided to get out of the shower. Reisen grabbed a nearby towel without looking and started drying herself with it. She noticed that it was softer than she remembered because... it was actually a normal rabbit.

"Aww, Sorry, little guy," Reisen apologized as she set the little rabbit down. It scurried off to parts unknown. She grabbed her real towel the next time and finished drying herself. She put on some undergarments which felt a little tight around the chest because... she accidentally grabbed one of Tewi's bras. She decided it wasn't that serious and that she could change later. Luckily she got her own panties.

She decided to take a look in the mirror next.

"Aww great. Now I have bloodshot red eyes," she pointed out to herself. Then she decided that her teeth needed a little brushing so she reached for her toothbrush on top of the cabinet. She had to reach a decent height just to get to it. Why it was so high, she didn't know. She was just about to get it when she stepped on the bar of soap that somehow slipped out of the shower and right in front of Reisen's foot.

She slipped and tumble forward straight for the glass mirror.

"Ahh!" she screamed as she fell.

It shattered upon impact.

"Ow! that hurt," she simply said.

There were shards of glass sticking out of her forehead and drops of blood flowing down her face. The once elegant mirror was in ruins.

"Aww, man. How am I ever going to explain this to Master?" Reisen wondered as she splashed her face with water from the faucet to clean up some of the blood. She finished dressing and went to her room where there was a first-aid kit waiting for her. She clutched her head long the way. She grabbed the kit from under her bed and went to her dresser where there was a chair stationed in front of a mirror. She placed the kit on a nearby table and took out bandages, tweezers, and some disinfectant. She looked in the mirror and started using the tweezers to pluck out residual shards of glass from her head. It hurt with every pluck. She wiped up the extra blood with a nearby cloth and prepared to spray the disinfectant onto her wounds.

"This is going to hurt... Ah. Ah. Ahhh!!!!" she screamed in mild agony because of the stinging sensation of the spray. She sighed in relief as the stinging started to subside after a few seconds passed. She grabbed the roll of bandages and started to wrap it around her head, being extra careful with her hair. She organized it so that her bangs sat in front of the multiple layers of bandages. It's a wonder that none of the other residents of Eientei were disturbed by these events.

"I guess I should clean up the glass before I start breakfast. But... maybe I should change this bra first," Reisen said to herself as she looked at a nearby clock which read 6:00 am. She swapped the undergarments and grabbed a broom and dustpan out of the utility closet and went to the bathroom to clean up the mess.

"Master isn't going to like this..." She unaware of the person standing behing her.

"I'm not going to like what Udonge?" Eirin asked the surprised Reisen who was dumping the last of the glass into a trash bin.

"Ah, Master! Good morning. I, uh, broke the..."

"Whatever it is, no matter. It can probably be replaced. Anyways I need you to run an errand for me. I'll give you more details after breakfast," Eirin said sternly, unaware of Reisen's current state because the bandages were hidden by her hair.

"Yes, right away Master," Reisen said as she went off towards the kitchen.

'Master did not notice my recent injuries... Oh well. I shouldn't bother her with my recent case of unfortunate events,' Reisen thought to herself as she started to prepare breakfast.

* * *

Disclaimer : i do not own touhou or any of its characters. fan-made profit-free composition

A/N : in celebration of Friday the 13th shoujo-ai planned in later chapters


End file.
